Kokoro no Placard
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Kokoro no Placard (心のプラカード) ; Release Date : 2014.08.27 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90297～8 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-297～8 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90299～300 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-299～300 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90301～2 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-301～2 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90303～4 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-303～4 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1170 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kokoro no Placard (心のプラカード) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A/B/C) Dareka ga Nageta Ball (誰かが投げたボール) / AKB48 Senbatsu #* (Type-D) Sailor Zombie (セーラーゾンビ) # #* (Type-A) Hito Natsu no Hankouki (ひと夏の反抗期) / Team A #* (Type-B) Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko (性格が悪い女の子) / Team K #* (Type-C) Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made (チューインガムの味がなくなるまで) / Team B #* (Type-D) Oshiete Mommy (教えてMommy) / Team 4 # Kokoro no Placard short ver. (心のプラカード short ver.) # Kokoro no Placard (off vocal) # #* (Type-A/B/C) Dareka ga Nageta Ball (off vocal) #* (Type-D) Sailor Zombie (off vocal) # #* (Type-A) Hito Natsu no Hankouki (off vocal) #* (Type-B) Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko (off vocal) #* (Type-C) Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made (off vocal) #* (Type-D) Oshiete Mommy (off vocal) ; DVD # Kokoro no Placard Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kokoro no Placard Dance Tutorial Type A #* (Type-B) Kokoro no Placard Dance Tutorial Type B #* (Type-C) Kokoro no Placard Dance Tutorial Type C #* (Type-D) Kokoro no Placard Dance Tutorial Type D # #* (Type-A/B/C) Dareka ga Nageta Ball Music Video #* (Type-D) Sailor Zombie Music Video # #* (Type-A) Hito Natsu no Hankouki Music Video #* (Type-B) Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko Music Video #* (Type-C) Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made Music Video #* (Type-D) Oshiete Mommy Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Kokoro no Placard # Dareka ga Nageta Ball # 47 no Suteki na Machi e (47の素敵な街へ) / Team 8 # Kokoro no Placard 1half # Kokoro no Placard (off-vocal) # Dareka ga Nageta Ball (off-vocal) # 47 no Suteki na Machi e (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kokoro no Placard"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Jung Haerim Center) * Team A: Myoui Mina, Wendy Son * Team K: Goto Moe, Jeon Somi, Kim Suyun, Moon Byulyi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Jung Haerim, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin * Team 4: Kim Bora, Kwon Eunbin, Song YuQi * Team 8: Shitao Miu '"Dareka ga Nageta Ball"' AKB48 Senbatsu (AKB48選抜) (16 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi * Team B: Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin '"Hito Natsu no Hankouki"' Team A (チームA) (22 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team A: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yuju, Hirai Momo, Hwang Eunbi, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Sojung, Lee Seoyoung, Lee Simyeong, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Wendy Son, Yang Hyesun '"Seikaku ga Warui Onna no Ko"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Jeon Somi Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Heo Yoorim, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Kwon Chaewon, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yukyung, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee '"Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Son Hyejoo, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren '"Oshiete Mommy"' Team 4 (チーム4) (22 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Mina, Kim Bora, Kim Doyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi, Uhm Jungwoo, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua '"Sailor Zombie"' * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe * Team K: Choi Yuna * Team B: Jung Wheein '"47 no Suteki na Machi e"' Team 8 (チーム8) (20 Members) (Nakano Ikumi Center) * Team 8: Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui General Information Kokoro no Placard is the 37th major single (39th overall) released by AKB48. This single features the Senbatsu chosen during the Janken Senbatsu Tournament, featuring Jung Haerim as center of the single. Trivia * First senbatsu of Goto Moe, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Kim Bora, Shitao Miu. * Last single of Cho Haseul and Kim Sohee. * First single to include Team 8. * First single after Son Jihyun's graduation. * First Senbatsu appearance of a Team 8 member (Shitao Miu) * Sailor Zombie was used as the theme song for the self-titled drama Sailor Zombie, starring members Hwang Eunbi, Choi Yoonah, and Choi Yewon. Category: AKB48 Singles